The charms of Remus John Lupin
by Thea Ellingham
Summary: The wolf comes out to play once a month and there's nothing Remus can do. No one is safe romantically once Remus sets his eyes on them. Only question is who will he choose? Chapter 2 is up
1. The wild haired one James Potter

**The charms of Remus John Lupin**

**By**

**Thea Ellingham**

**Chapter One**

**The wild haired one known as James Potter**

_Disclaimer –  None of the characters used in this story belong to me_

_Authors Note –  This is a rewrite of an old fic I placed up under a different name, I just felt like giving it another go so hopefully you'll like it. I can't guarantee when the next chapter shall be updated because I write this at work when I should be working (shhhhhhh it's a secret) so anyway enjoy_

_Pairings –  A lot of unrequited lust for Remus by everyone_

_Summary –  _ _The whole schools gone mad and they all seem to want Remus, even his fellow Marauders have fallen in love with him. What's a Werewolf to do, he'll have to choose when all he wants to do is curl up with a good book. Romance and pranks is always a good combo, as he'll find out._

Its Always the Quiet ones you have to watch out for

It's always been a puzzle in my mind about what Remus Lupin had that made him so damn sexy? Why did people fall over themselves to have a quick, quizzical smile from him directed at them? Why would they listen to every word he said and pray for him to say their name? Why did people resort to violence for the chance to be his partner in a lesson? And why oh why was I exactly the same?

I mean sure he was good looking, any one could see that but he certainly wasn't the best looking boy to walk the school. Throw your mind back and there have been some stunners, Gideon and Fabian Prewett to name but two, not to mention that Sirius currently walked the corridors of Hogwarts looking like a god among men, and yet there was something about Remus, something no one could quite put their finger on.

It could have been his hair, short and straight with the ends curling slightly, the colour a browny-gold colour in summer, a light brown in winter, I've heard several people as I walked by commenting on how much they wanted to run their hands through the thick mop. Perhaps it was his skin, completely fair that was never changed by the sun, a few freckles littered his nose and cheeks but that was all. Blemishes rarely appeared on his face as if they didn't dare. It looks soft as well, the kind of skin you'd want to run the back of your hand over to see if it really was as soft as it looked.

He looked normal really, just a normal boy, average height slightly to the skinny side, killer smile but I suppose it was his eyes that did it, those eyes made everything different. Large and surrounded by dark lashes, the colour was a browny-gold, nothing too major except the closer the full moon came the more golden they became, then you'd see the swirls of electric blue and pure silver indicating the dormant wolf in them. They were incredibly hard to describe but there was always an expression of intelligence and humour in them. The few times he's been angry though they look terrifying. Average bloke, beautiful eyes so what the hell was it?

Sirius would be the obvious choice to fancy and chase, he was Mr Charm, Mr Charisma, women adored him, men wanted to be him and yet it was Remus everyone was after, Sirius included if the look in his eyes is anything to go by.

Perhaps then Remus's looks weren't a factor in it, perhaps it was his voice. Remus was Irish, not the kind of Irish that he lived there for a short time and moved away but more the fact he lives there all the time with an Irish mother and a French father. After he was bitten his parents abandoned the idea of moving back to France and instead stayed in Ireland, purchasing a farm in the middle of no where due to Remus's furry little problem. The accent used to be incredibly thick but he's toned it down now, still its incredibly husky sounding. People complained about it, saying he was impossible to understand, bloody idiots; I could listen to his voice all day.

If his looks and his accent didn't catch people then it must have been his personality. Remus is the nice one of the Marauders, we all have roles to play, Sirius is the cocky charming, I'm the sporty leader, Remus is the nice patient one and Peter is the amusing one. At least everyone views Remus as the nice patient one; it's only if Remus counts you as a friend you see the real Lupin come out.

He's one of the most intelligent people I have met and he puts that intelligence to good work especially when it comes to pranks. Remus Lupin is a Prank King though you would never even suspect it if you met him. His pranks are the ones which gets our name whispered in reverence round the great hall. He's thinking of one now if the half smile on his face is anything to go by.

Hell I have no idea what it is but whatever it is he has it in abundance.

We're sitting in the great hall in our usual positions; I'm next to Sirius who is opposite Remus who is next to Peter. I'm trying to decide whether I want the lone sausage on my plate or whether I'd prefer the last portion of mash potato instead, it can only be one, and I'm too full for both. Decisions like this are difficult to make when both are so good.

"I have a plan" Remus suddenly remarks, his eyes glancing around to see who listening, no one else is though they are too engrossed in their own conversations. I glance up at him from my plate; Peter's twisted round in his chair to listen while Sirius has leaned forward, resting one elbow on the table. Remus has our full attention.

"What plan?" Sirius asks an eager note in his voice. When Remus comes up with a plan you listen, Remus glanced across the table at us and grinned. That was another thing he had, an incredible grin. He rarely used it normally giving a little half smile instead but when he did grin you'd feel an answering one come to your face, it was impossible not to.

I watched as Sirius reacted helplessly to it, his own charming grin coming to his face. As much as I hate to admit it. Sirius and Remus would look damn good together physically. They complimented each other, dark to light. I rolled my eyes, I was becoming a soppy bastard in my old age, thank god I had the thought of Evans to stop me making a fool of myself every time Remus glanced at me

"It's a very good plan" Remus teased turning his gaze away from Sirius and to me. I felt my breath hitch slightly as I grinned at him. I wasn't gay and Evans held my heart but people reacted to Remus the same way even if they had no idea why.

"Tell us then Mr Moony" I replied, lifting my hand up and waving it in his direction for him to continue. Remus nodded his head and spoke, lowering his tone and making goose bumps run up my arms, I rubbed them absently as I listened.

"I was thinking of a way of getting the Slytherins back for there last feeble attempt at a prank and then I began thinking, why stop with them? There are a group who we have never pranked before but if we did…" he voice trailed off and he watched us, waiting to see if he caught on

"The Professors" Peter said, excitement flushing his face as his eyes moved to focus on the Professors table. I could see it before my own eyes; we'd go down as legends. Remus nodded slowly

"Yeah the Professors, can you imagine it?" he asked. I nodded, I was already there with Evans proclaiming her love for me after managing it, shaking my head from my thoughts I spoke

"Come on confess, just how long have you been planning this?" I asked, Remus gave me a half smile and shrugged slightly.

"Since summer when Thierry placed the thought in my head" I shook my head. Remus's eldest brother Thierry was a terrible influence on Remus, I really must remember to shake his hand next time I'm invited out to the farm for a visit. "It be hard work but if you want something to be perfect then you've got to put the effort in" Sirius broke into the conversation

"Why thank you for the pearls of wisdom Professor Lupin" he said with a laugh "Tell us the plan, don't keep us in suspense!" Remus rolled his eyes

"Always impatient Padfoot" he must have taken pity on us though because he launched into his plan "How do you feel about making every single Slytherin sing for 24 hours straight, and I mean every single word, even saying hello, or pass the salt would be melody" I shrugged leaning back slightly, it could be good "Oh and did I mention that they wouldn't be able to hold anything back, any thought in their head would be sang, every deepest darkest desire revealed. Imagine it" I leaned forward. It was perfect, the endless possibly we had were floating through my head, it was heaven, we'd be legends, no one had managed anything like this, not even the Phillips twins, the greatest Prankers Hogwarts had ever seen and our role models.

"Imagine the blackmail material, it would last forever" Peter said breathlessly as he got to our feet, dinner was over so we would now head back to the common room. We were silent on the way there, each lost in our own thought, and it was only when we were sitting by the fire, me next to Remus, Sirius and Peter opposite that the conversation started up again, I started it by throwing my arm around Remus's shoulder and announcing that he was a genius. Remus grinned, a slight blush coming to his face.

"Of course I am, I'm a Lupin" he said with the careless arrogance that his whole family had, he shrugged my arm off and continued "That's of course is just the plans for the Slytherin, we won't do the same for the Professors, it would be too easy" a cheeky look crossed his face.

"What have you planned?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow, Remus grinned looking like he was having the time of his life; he always liked revealing his plans to us.

"What if it was a plan that not only got the Professors but also Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, all of them in one swoop?"

"That's it Lupin, tell us the plan now before I throttle you!" Sirius burst out, he hated being kept waiting for anything, especially when it came to pranks.

"Thierry found a book and handed it to me, he told me I could do a lot with it and winked so I knew it was something good, something mamma wouldn't approve of. I glanced through it and it was a goldmine for pranks, nothing but potions, bloody difficult potions mind you but bloody brilliant ones. There was one which would turn people's hair an array of colour, never a fixed colour but always changing, impossible to get rid of until 48 hours are gone because there's no known antidote to it. Slughorn might be lucky and find it by certainly not straight away, imagine Mcgonagall with neon green hair? We make the potion and go to the kitchen, Sirius and Peter distract the House elves with demands for food, me and James pour it into the cauldrons of pumpkin juice leaving, all of them including Gryffindor and then we sit back and watch"

"So we'll be affected?" I asked, Remus nodded

"Have to be, or they'll know its us, Thierry always said take the hit so no one will know, people will suspect its us but how can we prove it if its happened to us as well? We could just point out that we'd hardly inflict it on ourselves" there was a brief silence and then Sirius spoke

"Remus mate, you're amazing" I nodded, when Remus came out with Pranks like that who couldn't help but love him.

**A/N – first chapter is all done woohoo, I hope you enjoy it, please review but don't flame, thanks**


	2. Delving Deeper

The charms of Remus John Lupin johnsoh50 johnsoh50 2 604 2008-10-29T09:51:00Z 2008-10-29T09:51:00Z 1 2915 12423 Fujitsu Services 217 61 15277 10.6839 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";}

The charms of Remus John Lupin

By

Thea Ellingham

Chapter Two

Delving a bit deeper

Disclaimer – _None of the recognisable characters belong to me in any fashion_

Author Notes – _Here's chapter two, I'm not sure how long this will be because I never actually got very far into it before I stopped, I'm pretty determined to finish it this time though so fingers crossed it will be better then before. This chapter is done by Peter. I'm very particular when it comes to Peter, I truly believe that in high school he was fine; it was when he left and was left to fend for himself that things happened. That's why when I write him in MWPP fics he's normal, so just bear it in mind_

Pairings – Unrequited lust for Remus

Summary - _The whole schools gone mad and they all seem to want Remus, even his fellow Marauders have fallen in love with him. What's a Werewolf to do, he'll have to choose when all he wants to do is curl up with a good book. Romance and pranks is always a good combo, as he'll find out._

How well can you honestly know someone from the outside?

It was going to be bloody amazing, bloody brilliant and all ours. I can't believe Remus has managed to put this plan together not even Kenneth and Benjamin Phillips had ever thought of anything like this and they were the best, now we were going to be the best. It was all I could do not to jump and down or punch the air. The attention, the praise, the awe that would be accompany every voice that mentioned our names, I wanted it more then anything.

Its hard being a marauder, people seem to think it's easy but it's anything but easy, it's absolutely time consuming and exhausting. Constantly trying to keep up with the other three with pranks, intellect and above all remaining witty. I was witty and trustworthy, at least that's how they viewed me and that's why they kept me around so it was a never ending show. If I slipped up once I could find myself on the side lines and I never wanted that.

It didn't help that they were all so stupidly good looking, I could have coped if at least one of them was fairly average but it wasn't to be. It wasn't that I was bad looking, I had the blond hair, the grey-blue eyes, I wasn't very tall but somehow I always appeared taller then I was, probably because of my mother constantly making me stand up straight. James was the King, not just of the Quidditch team but the King of Gryffindor. Tall, slim but muscled from the constant chaser practice he went through. Thick black hair covered his head in messy waves, sharp hazel eyes gleamed behind his glasses and he was always tanned from the sun never burnt.

Then there was Sirius, the only one who could touch him in looks was his younger brother Regulus. Straight, black hair that was always smooth looking regardless of what he did covered his well poised head. Dark grey eyes the colour of storm cloud stared out of a face which would easily have been used by those old masters of paint for their angels. He looked as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth though if you know Sirius even slightly then you know this impression was completely misleading, if you knew him well then the mere idea was laughable.

Then there was Remus, golden head Remus, Golden eyed Remus, Remus the golden boy of Gryffindor. I know it sounds like I'm jealous of the three of them, jealous of their looks, their personalities but I'm not. Sure I'd like just for once to have the same reaction they received. I'd love to walk into the Gryffindor common room and watch as conversations faltered, the participants forgetting what they were saying all down to me. Gazes trained on me as I would make my way across the room to the seats by the fire which was always reserved for the Marauder boys. I would do it casually of course just like James and Sirius because it always has to be casually done.

They are different to each other of course, that goes without saying. James and Sirius are arrogant for different reasons; Sirius is arrogant of his looks, his charm, and his intelligence. Sirius is arrogant because he truly believes himself to be the perfect package. James is arrogant because he is safe in the knowledge that he is adored by his family and classmates. James is the undisputed King of Gryffindor. Sirius is his seconds. If we lived in ancient times James would be the leader and Sirius would be the general.

Remus would be the Prince. He's incredibly intelligent, I'm not sure if people ever would understand just how intelligent he is because he hides his true self beneath an act. He says he has to, he can't afford to bring attention to himself because then people would realise that he disappeared once a month, so the Remus we know, the funny, stupidly intelligent, kind hearted boy is never seen. They just see a quiet boy who they assume is shy which is madness, Remus is many things both good and bad but shy is not one of them.

Of course he's a Werewolf, there's no way of getting around that fact, and it's always there in the background of my mind. I'm not horrified by the fact; in fact I was quite surprised with myself that the fact Remus's body shift into a powerful golden-grey furred wolf with deadly golden-silver eyes doesn't really disturb me that much. Perhaps because of the way my Dad bought me up. Deep down, beneath the rage of the wolf Remus is still there and Remus is my friend regardless of everything.

He does find the wolf harder to control the closer the full moon comes in two aspects, his rage and his sexual drive, the two of them go into overdrive.

I remember once a few months ago we had been walking to a lesson, I think it was Charms or perhaps DADA, everything was normal and fine, we were probably talking about a successful prank or maybe a girl when all of sudden Remus had stiffened next to us, we had stopped and glanced back to see his face pale and set with a rage glinting in his eyes that I had never seen before.

I remember glancing round with a frown wondering what on earth could have happened and then I saw it, Snape had been standing outside our classroom with his hand wrapped around the upper arm of Remus's younger sister Cassandra and it didn't look friendly, her small face wore an expression of pain. That was all it took, Remus who never lost his temper, who never let any negative reaction show and who spent his whole time crushing his personality to allow him to sink into the background, raced passed us as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

He was so fast; I barely had time to blink before he reached Snape. James and Sirius running after him and calling to him but it was too late, Remus was in a world consisting only of himself, Snape and his rage. I knew instantly at that one second that I was watching the wolf in human form and not Remus. The pack was everything to the wolf and family was everything to Remus, the line between the pack and family would be blurred at this time hence the attack.

Well I say attack, it took on punch from Remus and Snape was on the floor out cold his nose broken. There was no regret on Remus's face no reaction. I had skidded to a halt by him, not even aware that I had started running, to see Remus regarding Snape with the coldest expression I had ever seen and for the first time a shiver of fear that shot down my spine. He had turned to Cassandra then and pulled her into a hug and then Remus was back. I had never forgotten the look in his eyes. I was safe of course, I was a member of the pack and therefore that rage protected me but it made me wary ever to be on the wrong side of Remus.

The second area he lost control of was his love life. Remus was a very loyal boyfriend when he had a girlfriend, his mother had raised him to be a gentleman and he was polite and well mannered, it was when he was single that the problem happened. About 2 weeks of every month, the 2 weeks before the full mood, sex was all Remus could think of. He kept it well hidden from everyone, hiding his head in work and books to try and control himself but it was a constant struggle and one he rarely won, the wolf wanted it and that was that. Once he found a proper mate for himself and the wolf he would be fine it was just until then there was problems.

He seemed especially keen on 4 girls who he treated very well, he never was dishonest with them, they knew it was just a fuck and that perhaps it wouldn't be all the time but they seemed pretty glad about it. The thing is, I've noticed that Remus doesn't seem to be averse to the thought of men either. I've seen a few boys approach him discreetly and Remus has never just sent them on his way, if anything he looks interested at the prospect of it all. I doubt the wolf really cares what he gets as long as he gets something.

Everyone wanted something from Remus, they were desperate for a smile, the thought they might get something else. Well sometimes I worried about the state of people.

I often remain quiet and think to myself, it makes people for some reason think I'm slow which is ridiculous, I'm actually rather smart, its just next to James and Sirius and Remus anyone would look slow. The question I'm wondering now as we sit in the library, James and Sirius arguing over a Quidditch rule, Remus reading a book, is ever a werewolf could actually be considered human?

I would never of course say anything to Remus. I couldn't bear to be the one to cause that flash of pain he occasionally gets in his eyes, before a wall slams across them hiding all emotions, his face becoming a polite mask of indifference. Of course I'd probably also be hexed by James and Sirius who took on the responsibility of being Remus's bodyguard which is stupid considering Remus is one of the best duellers I've seen, he can easily defend himself if need be.

Sometimes they take it far too far, I feel like I need have to pass a test, have my fingerprints taken, have a DNA test and pass several questions about my life history before I can even get close to him to ask him how he is and I'm on e of his best friends, god knows what other people have to go through.

If I was to take a guess I would say that Sirius fancied Remus something chronic while James was merely fond of him, like a big brother, regardless of the fact that Remus was 17 days older. Both of them would do anything to get his attention, smiling like school boys when they get it. It's quite sad really. I probably do the same without realising it though I hope I don't linger around him, allowing myself to touch him every second. Does Remus really not know what he does to people? He must do, Remus over analysis everything, he's always thinking, he must see how people look at him.

I would love it if someone quiet and unassuming got Remus that would be a kick for Sirius who is convinced he'll be the one to get Remus. Why would he be the one to get him, everyone wants him, Remus could have anyone, surely if he wanted Sirius he would have picked him by now, the pair of them would already had been a couple. Why would Remus wait if Sirius was the one? I would.

"Pete are you with us?" I started violently and looked up from my parchment to see James staring at me with a large toothy grin and a familiar glint in his eyes, straight away I was on guard, I've seen that look plenty of times before from James and it was never good news.

"Course I am" I replied, I glanced down at my parchment and raised an eyebrow. So far I had managed to write two paragraphs for an essay which was due on tomorrow, not the best idea in the world even though Herbology is my best subject. Remus had several books in front of him, all of them to do with the great scheme; he had finished his essays the day he got them. Remus never wasted time; every second was used to the fullest advantage.

Sirius and James had books open, they were like me, and leaving essays to the last possible minute, there were too many other things to think about then essays. I doubted they were doing it anymore. Sirius writes it over breakfast and gets top marks and god knows when James finds times to do it. We were on one of the round table near the corner of the room, James and Sirius next to Remus and me opposite him.

I turned back to my essay and began writing again

"Found it, I knew it was here" I jumped as Remus slapped his hand on the page in his book grinning at it. I frowned at the splodge now on my neat work and began hunting through my bag for a wand to change it "Sorry Pete" I glanced up as Remus gave me a sheepish smile, his wand already in his hand.

"Cheers mate" I replied as the splodge disappeared off the page with a few mumbled words "What have you found?" I asked placing my quill on the table and leaning forward, somehow I had the feeling that this would be a lot more interesting then my essay

"The last key part of the plan" Remus announced glancing around at us. James had his usual massive grin on his face, the kind of grin that makes you think that everything will be ok, Sirius looked interested, arms folded as he leaned back in his chair watching every move that Remus made. I was grinning as well, I couldn't help it, and Remus's excitement was contagious.

"You're a god send Remus" James announced, clapping his on the back "What does it say?" Remus glanced at him, his own grin widening across his face.

"That would be telling" Remus replied, he glanced over at me "Pete there's a lot of ingredients I'm not sure where to even look for, have a look will you?" I nodded and pushed my parchment away, leaning across the table I took the book from Remus and glanced at the page, my own eyebrow rising as I read. I gave a slight whistle and looked up, all 3 were watching me.

"You weren't lying when you said that this book held hard potions" I remarked, Remus nodded

"You know them?" he asked, I nodded slowly

"I know them" I replied, I glanced back at the page "I even have one or two of them available at my house. I can send my Mum an owl this evening and get her to send them to me. The rest well…" I hesitated for a moment "We can get them but it won't be easy, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn should have them, we might have to pay them a visit with a certain cloak" I remarked looking at James pointedly, James nodded, he knew what that meant

"So I can leave it with you?" Remus asked me, pushing his fringe out his eyes, I nodded, smiling as his fringe fell right back into the same position. I don't know why he bothered, that piece of hair stayed there regardless of what he did.

"You sound like you're heading off somewhere" Sirius remarked, a note of interest in his voice. Remus nodded as he began gathering his belongings together

"I am" he nodded behind him and we all looked up to see a tall pretty girl waiting, Remus glanced behind and waved at her causing a smile to come to her face. James laughed, Sirius rolled his eyes and I just shook my head.

"See you later mate" I remarked as Remus got to his feet

"See you fellas" as I watched him go I couldn't help but smile, only 8 more days of this to go

**Author notes – ****Yay all done, well at least this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, it was pretty fun to write and chapter three will be up soon. Please review but no flames, if you don't like it you just don't like it, I understand it won't be everyone's cup of tea ****J**

**Next chapter – ****Sirius's Point of view**


End file.
